Midnight on Maple Street
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: Post Rise of the Guardians- Tooth is out on her nightly rounds and is caught in the rain. Well, good thing it's her last stop for the night. This is just a quick one-shot of Tooth doing her job as the tooth fairy.


**Hey! What's going on?!**

**So I recently watched Rise of the Guardians with one of my best friends and I'm hooked! I love the story, I love the characters, I love the villain...I love it all! It's an awesome movie! Dreamworks has done it again!**

**I wrote this for the sake of randomness and fandom. I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, then I'd not only have the ultimate DVD copy of it ****_but_**** I'd ensure a sequel for it too! It would be awesome...once someone thinks of a new villain, that is.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. The streets were slick with the cold, wetness of rain and the streetlights dimly lit them up for anyone who might be crazy enough to be out at this hour of night. However, it was quiet—no one walked nor drove about and even pets were taken in for the evening. There wasn't a soul concerning themselves with the rain and everyone seemed to be indoors, presumably asleep.

Or so it would seem.

Fluttering across the roofs of houses was a human-sized fairy carrying a messenger bag. She was resisting the rain, attempting to avoid most of the irritating water droplets that stormed against her and were rushing past her like annoying shoppers at a Christmas sale.

The fairy had tan skin and pink cheeks that brought out her glistening, bright violet eyes. Instead of clothes, thousands of tiny blue feathers coated her body, with some light green ones covering her upper chest. She had some golden feathers that partially made up her hair and a bit of her face. A single, long gold feather was elegantly placed in the middle of her head that indicated a royalty-type status.

Her wings shined liked a glittering rainbow as she furiously beat them against the rain, fast like a hummingbird.

Her name is Toothiana.

Or Tooth for short.

Tooth was shivering from the cold and appeared to be searching for something as she clutched the messenger bag closer to her.

_1400 Maple Street…no that's not it. Where is it?! I know I'm in the right neighborhood!_ Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the homes below her.

When a huge gust of wind crashed into Tooth, slowing her down and throwing her slightly off balance, she growled in annoyance and shook off her wings while maintaining her flight. _Ugh! I hate the rain! It makes things so much harder! And it ruffles my feathers! Why do I even _have_ to go to work in this weather?!_

Normally Tooth wouldn't be so bitter and pessimistic but tonight was particularly stressful for her. Years ago after that whole incident with Pitch, Tooth decided it was high time that she got back into the field so she's been gradually getting back into the system of her job as the tooth fairy. Of course she still had her little fairy assistants to help her out but she felt bad for them due to the difficulty of the weather so she offered to take most of the teeth for tonight.

And now she was beginning to regret it.

But she had to swallow her bitterness; this wasn't the time for it nor was it helpful to her mission. Suddenly she spotted what she was looking for and glided down to the area. She landed on the roof of a two-story house and peered down.

_1446 Maple Street…yeah this is it! _A small, victorious smile twitched at her lips and a bubble of giddiness tickled her stomach as she jumped off the roof and fluttered in front of the window sill below. She maintained her position as she peered into the window.

After a moment of confirming her location, Tooth opened her messenger bag and dug through it. She then pulled out a thin, golden stick-like object that glowed with an aura of mystical purity—it was a wand. More specifically it was the wand given to her by North for Christmas a couple of years back.

Once she had expressed her desire to go out in the field again, North had given her the wand so that she could go into houses without disrupting their residents. Besides, opening windows to get in seemed criminal so Tooth has been using her treasured wand ever since.

Tooth had a gentle yet firm grip on it as she muttered an incantation. She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt the air shift around her and the sensation of feeling light. When it stopped, she opened her eyes and found her inside the room.

Toothiana put the wand away and examined the room with a bright smile. The room was adorable: it was painted a light shade of pink with numerous white flowers dotting around the interior. In one corner was a huge box filled with cute stuffed animals; scattered around it were a few books and a rubber ball. A few feet away from it was a massive dollhouse with several dolls lying around wearing unique clothing and happy, perfect faces.

On the other side of the room was a dull glow of light that drew Tooth's attention. Surrounded within that warm luminosity of protection was a small bed with magenta-colored sheets and pure white pillows—within the actual bed was a young female child peacefully sleeping with a stuffed puppy in her arms, her chest slowly moving up and down in gentle rhythm.

Tooth's violet eyes softened at the sight and she quietly strolled over to the girl's side, careful not to wake her. The fairy stopped near the child's bed and studied her; the girl looked no older than three and had sunflower curls that flourished wildly on her head.

_So sweet!_

Tooth smiled at her for a moment before reminding herself of her duty. Still mindful of the child, Tooth slowly reached her hand over to the side of the pillow and slipped it underneath. While keeping an eye on the girl, Toothiana's hand searched under the pillow, poking around for her prize.

Finally her pale hand touched a smooth yet hard object. She felt it for a moment to confirm its shape and then gripped it. Tooth gently pulled it from its position, managing to do it as lightly as cotton candy resting on a cloud.

Holding the object within the palms of both her hands, Toothiana studied the jewel. It was a pearl white, square item—sleek and polished. It was a bit moist and Tooth wrinkled her nose, not from disgust but from the sheer adorableness of it. She held with delicacy, as if afraid that if she drops it, it'll shatter.

It was a tooth—more precisely the child's tooth…maybe ever her first lost tooth.

Toothiana couldn't help but admire it and a delightful smile perked up her cheeks as she held back a spontaneous giggle. She can't exactly place her fascination with teeth—they were just so wonderfully perfect and she loved it whenever a tooth had saliva coated around it like a scarf or when there were spots of dried blood around the roots.

Teeth are just amazing.

As Tooth reluctantly stashed the tooth in her messenger bag, she wondered what memories were held in that small, pretty little item. The girl was so young and Tooth was curious as to what the child could possibly remember. Perhaps her memories consisted of her parents or of candy or of laughter and joy.

Whatever they may be, Tooth couldn't wait to see them later.

Smiling to herself, she dug through her bag for another object. Once she pulled out a silver quarter, Tooth carefully placed it under the pillow where the tooth once was but before she could step back, the girl shifted in her sleep and unconsciously grabbed Tooth's wrist.

The fairy was slightly startled, thinking she woke up the girl, but then relaxed and gazed down at the child for a moment. The girl didn't stir and remained in slumber, dreaming of wonderful, fantastic things that only the innocence of a child could conjure—dreams courtesy of Sandy and undisturbed by Pitch.

_Pitch…_just the subconscious thought of him made her blood boil. It has been several years since his attempt at spreading disturbing nightmares to frighten children but she still grows angry at him. Thank goodness he isn't around or else she'd punch him again and knock out the rest of his teeth!

Toothiana willed herself calm as she took a deep breath. That's over and done with—it's all in the past. Pitch is no more and children are able to dream peacefully without worry and with sweet innocence instead.

The thought made her smile again and regain her former cheerfulness. Many years have passed since then and everything was at peace. She and the other guardians -North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Jack (_oh Jack…_)- managed to defeat him and help children remember to believe.

Before she could get lost in a gentle haze of memories, Tooth decided it was about time she took her leave—it was her last tooth for the night anyways.

So ever so gently she took the girl's hand on her wrist and placed it around the stuffed animal. Still unaware of her presence, the child unconsciously clutched her stuffed puppy closer, releasing a small, content sigh.

Toothiana swooned. She wanted to scoop up the girl in her arms and give her a warm hug and coo at her adorableness.

But of course she had to restrain herself—she's the Guardian of Memories, after all. She has to be professional.

She mentally chuckled. _Yeah as professional as Jack Frost!_

However, Tooth slowly and reluctantly fluttered across the room, muttered an incantation, and was magically brought back outside the window where she came in. She pressed her face into the window one last time before venturing out into the rain. It was just as cold as it was when she arrived -colder even- but she didn't seem to mind it as much this time. Tooth even managed to ignore the icy missiles that targeted her. Instead she focused on getting home for the evening.

For a moment, Tooth imagined the girl waking up in the morning. How she wished she could see the child's excitement at discovering the quarter and how her sweet little face would brighten at that the idea that her mommy and daddy were right—there _was_ a tooth fairy.

Toothiana smiled. That thought was the exact reason why Tooth loved her job—to show children that fairy tales do exist. She lived to make kids happy. And she couldn't wait for another child to lose their tooth.

But in the meantime, she had to get home. Tooth had other obligations to take care of. Tonight reminded her of how badly she wanted to see her husband, Jack Frost. The moment she got back home, she's probably going to find him waiting up for her and then she's going to give him a long, warm kiss in greeting.

Oh yeah, he'll love that.

But of course he's not the only one who will want her attention—she promised their daughter, Iris, that she'd read her a story tonight and of course she wouldn't want to keep her waiting.

After all, Tooth doesn't want to miss a moment of her wonderful childhood.

* * *

**Like the ending? ...I'm iffy :/**

**FYI: I'm not sure how Tooth gets into houses so I made up the wand thing. Hope it somehow works.**

**Alright! End of one-shot! Hope you liked it and all it's randomness! Bye! :)**


End file.
